


Something Unfortunate

by RedK_addict



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble set during Onyx. Lex's aim was a little off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> I'll not tell you who's POV this is, because that pretty much just gives the surprise ending away. You'll just have to try tofigure it out on your own. Hope you like it.

"Now start talking some sense into that kid before something unfortunate happens!"

I've never heard Lex speak like that. His voice was filled with so much anger. Evil is pretty much the only word to describe him. I suppose we were all wrong about him. He _does_ take after his father.

Nobody in the room made a move. Nobody except Lex. Maybe his finger twitched. Maybe he was trying to teach us a lesson or something. And maybe he wasn't even aiming for me. But all I know is that I _should_ have been able to move out of the way. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy. But something tells me over and over again that I should have been able to prevent it somehow.

But the next thing I knew, there was pain in my chest. I hit the floor. Hard. The pain was so intense; I didn't even have the strength to move, to try to stop the flow of blood with my hands. I heard two screams. Neither of them were Lex's. He just looked exasperated, like this was all our fault. He rolled his eyes and said, "Like that."

_Like that_. Yeah, I guess that could be considered unfortunate. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Everything around me was one big haze. But those two spiteful, angry words rang through my head for the rest of the evening. They still echo in my mind.

I don't know why he let us go. Perhaps it was because he didn't really mean to shoot me. Maybe there was still a trace of good in him after all. All I know is that he called for an ambulance on his cell and disappeared. It wouldn't have made any difference. I was already beyond saving. It was too late.

The last image I remember before I lost consciousness for the last time was of an angelic face framed with crimson hair hovering above me. I heard no words, but I could guess what she was saying. "Hold on, baby. Please, hold on! You'll be all right. We'll get you to the hospital, and you'll be fine."

But I wasn't fine. I tried, I really did. For her sake. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if I left her like this. But it was a difficult battle. And I'd already lost.

My eyes closed of their own accord. My strength was drained. I felt strong hands slip behind my back and raise me from the floor, holding me close. I couldn't leave them like this, not without saying goodbye. Summoning up that last bit of strength I had left, I managed to whisper one last farewell.

"I love you."

That was it. The struggle was over. There was nothing left. Those were my last words.

And my last thought was this: If it had to end, this was the way I wanted it to end. Here in their arms, surrounded by their love. I never wanted to die alone. And I didn't.

My parents were there with me the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, 'twas short. But sad. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
